Stalking? No, Spying!
by souleaterfangal123
Summary: Ever wonder what the cast of Soul Eater is up too this holiday season? Well here you can see what they are doing! Just ask if you want me to check up on a weapon and meister pair! Rated T for occasional swearing! Please review! First chapter is Soul and Maka!
1. Soul and Maka

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here! I hope you like this story, and if you want me to check up on any other weapon and meisters, just ask! Today, we will see what Maka and Soul is up to this holiday season!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater._**

"Soul get your butt out here!" The ash-blonde meister yelled. The weapon, Soul Eater, dragged his feet out to the living room, where Maka was currently untangling the lights for the tree.

"What is it Maka? I was playing COD!" The weapon complained, not to ecstatic about being interrupted.

"Go and turn our balcony into a rainbow." The meister commanded, placing a box of lights in the weapons arms.

"But I don't want to! It's so cold out there, that I swear hell could freeze over!" The albino complained, struggling with the box of multi-coloured lights in his hands.

"Too bad Soul! You are going to go freeze your ass off, and you are going to be jolly and ho-ho-ho while doing it!" The meister said, now placing the lights on the tree.

"Fine. Oh, and Maka?" Soul said, putting on his boots and scarf.

"What is it Soul?" the annoyed Maka replied.

"Don't complain when i'm sticking my ass in our fireplace to get the ice of my butt." He said, slipping on his jacket and walking out of their sliding glass door that leads to their balcony.

"He's such a drama queen!" The green-eyed girl said, stepping back to admire the colourful tree. She then walked into the kitchen to prepare supper.

_***With Soul***_

"Damn Maka. Who crapped in her cereal this morning?" The weapon complained, rubbing his two gloved hands together to warm his hands up. He reached into the box and started to put up the lights. When he was done, he grabbed the empty box and went back inside. When he seen Maka in the kitchen preparing supper, he sat down after taking off his winter wear. He looked around, admiring their hard work.

"Hey Maka?" He called, receiving a muffled 'What' in return.

"Why are you so grumpy today?" He asked, watching as his meister walked out of the kitchen and sat down next to him.

"I got a postcard from my mom..." She started. Already he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"And she promised that she was going to be here for Christmas in one of her emails, but in the postcard she told me that she won't be coming." She finished, looking at her entwined hands.

"Well, you always have the gang and I". I said, in a fail of trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, I guess so. She did this before, and I was fine then, so I will survive." She said, standing up and offering her hand to help her weapon up.

"Supper is also ready Soul." She said, walking to the kitchen. After she set up the table, Soul and her dug in, admiring their work, and talking about past Christmas mishaps, laughing almost every minute.

"that was good, thanks Maka." Soul thanked, putting his dishes into the sink.

"No problem Soul!" The now bubbly girl said, as she skipped to the living room after putting her dish in the silver sink too. The pair sat on the sofa and watched a few Christmas movies, then went to bed, smiles gracing their faces as they thought about the chaos that will happen tomorrow.

**AN: Yeah, I know, short. But I liked it, I thought it was cute, not to be self-complimenting or anything. Please leave a review and request who you want to check up on next for this holiday season! Favourites and follows are also appreciated too! souleaterfangal123 out!~**


	2. Tsubaki and BlackStar

**AN: Hey guys! souleaterfangal123 here! Well, so far I have 2 follows, 1 favourite, and 2 reviews! You guys are the best! Anyway, since tscarfe asked to check up on BlackStar and Tsubaki, we are going to go see what they are up to!  
**  
**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, so stop rubbing it in! Sheesh!  
_**  
"HEY TSUBAKI! THIS IS FUN!" The noisy blue-headed monkey screamed, swinging on the chandelier.

"BLACKSTAR! GET DOWN, YOUR GOING TO HURT YOURSELF!" The raven-haired girl said, desperately trying to get her meister off with pleas.

"HA, THAT'S A GOOD ONE TSUBAKI! THE GREAT BLACKSTAR CAN NEVER GET HURT!" The energetic meister hollered, swinging some more.

_THUD._

"BLACKSTAR! ARE YOU OK?" The shadow weapon asked, worriedly rushing towards her idiotic meister, only to have her meister spring right back up as if nothing happened.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? YOUR GOD HAS NEVER BEEN BETTER!" The meister started to run around the tree at lightning speed, garland in hand. The weapon let out a sigh, relieved that her meister was fine, even though he probably lost a few more brain cells, if there even were any left. She then went to check on the chocolate chip cookies that were in the oven.

'They are coming along nicely, but they aren't quite done yet.' The weapon thought as she went back to watch her blue-headed friend decorate. She probably shouldn't have gave him those jelly beans. she thought as she watched with amusement as her meister sped through the Christmas boxes, leaving wrapping on the floor but putting decorations up. She smiled to herself as she remembered the trouble she had to go through with her meister to get that tree.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"TSUBAKI! I WANT THIS ONE!" She slowly walked towards her meister, only to see a huge tree in front of them.

"BlackStar, don't you thing that tree is a little to big?" The weapon questioned, an anime sweat drop making an appearance.

"HA, ARE YOU KIDDING? THIS TREE ALMOST AS GODLY AS ME!... ALMOST. SO CAN WE GET IT?" He excitedly asked, bouncing around, smile on his face. Her smile twitched a little with annoyance, but eventually she agreed, since for once, BlackStar was determined to get this tree. They purchased the tree, and lets just say they had a heck of a time getting the 7 or 8 foot tree home.

**_*PRESENT*  
_**  
The shadow weapon watched as her meister continued to decorate. Finally, she stood up and started to pick up the wrapping and garbage.

The assassin and the camellia. Such a strange pairing, but they make it work.

...

...

"YOUR GOD NEEDS TO TAKE A SHOWER!" She looked at her meister, who was... sniffing his armpit. He then ran to the bathroom, leaving his weapon in the living room, admiring their hard work, only to have to repeat the chaos next year.

**AN: And, done! Anyone else having a case of Deja vu with the beginning? ;P Next chapter we will be checking up on Kid, Liz, and Patty, as requested by LunaTheDragonSlayer! Merry early Christmas! Don't forget to review and ask who you want to spy on next! souleaterfangal123 out!~**


End file.
